Fraternizing with the target
by Asa Usa
Summary: Konaha is out to kill Pein, but when they were discussing the plan, Naruto realized he slept with him two weeks ago! Now Tsunade has him out for the kill by seduction, and Naruto can't help feeling compassion for his target. Will it grow into love before the deed is done, or shall this be just another mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Mention of yaoi/slash, cursing or all kinds, and mention or implications of sex with the events leading up to it included. This is the first and last warning you will get, unless I evolve into more than just mentions/implications of sex, and go farther into detail. For now, however, that will not change for the next few chapters.**

Hey! Asa Usa here! Thanks for reading, and please review. I'll write a newer chapter faster! In any case, Enjoy!

Naruto jumped into the Hokage's office and greeted his teammates and friends. Everyone, including the newly-returned Sasuke, was meeting to discuss a crucial new mission: To kill the leader of the Akatsuski. Tsunade had her assistant Shizune sound proof the room before the meeting began." You all know why we're here, right?" She asked and everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's get right into business. The leader is very elusive and thought to be extremely powerful. Our objective is to kill him as quickly and easily as possible. Whatever method works, no matter how low you think it to be. Whether this is by poisoning him, bombing his shelter, or close-range assassination, it doesn't matter. Any ideas can help us create the best possible plan. He is the highest threat to all the nations as of currently, and we cannot afford for him to attack us. He is powerful enough to conceivably destroy our entire nation right now." Everyone nodded again. "Jiraiya, did you receive any new information on him?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I've acquired a few details. His name is Pain and-" Suddenly, Naruto's head snapped up and Jiraiya paused, giving him an inquisitive look. Naruto looked troubled, but waved Jiraiya on. "We know that he has multiple facial piercings and bright orange hair, and that his eyes are purple"

Naruto now looked uneasy, and he released a soft groan. He could feel everyone's stares at him, and he was pretty sure that what, or who, he had . . . done. "You've never seen him, right?" Jiraiya asked, not liking where this was going. Naruto groaned, while massaging his temples. 'Crap' He thought. 'I'm so fucked'. "Naruto, do you know something?" Jiraiya asked, concerned.

"Let's just say I happened to meet Pein about two weeks ago" Naruto said, still massaging his temples. Jiraiya and Tsunade sent a fleeting look to each other.

"How did you just 'happen to meet' Pain? And more importantly, did you two fight, and could you tell us any information about him or his fighting styles?" Tsunade questioned, intensely staring at Naruto. Said boy looked up.

"Well, when I was on a mission in just outside of Fire country, near Suna at a bar when I met him, and I obviously came back unharmed. He probably knew who I was, thought. I can't tell you about any of his jutsus or techniques because we didn't fight or anything remotely like that" Naruto said, gauging his colleagues' reactions. Disbelief was a big one, thought that probably had to do with him drinking at a bar. He was only sixteen, but he was also a ninja, and therefore a legal adult. So he could technically drink, but most of the people his age didn't. He had started when ero-sensei had convinced him to try sake, and now it was a tradition after a long or difficult mission.

"You left something out, I can tell. And why do you remember him? Did he do anything particular, to make you remember him, anything strange? After all, there's got to be a reason you'd remember him." Jiraiya said, confused.

*Flashback*

(From Naruto's point of view)

Pein kissed me softly on the lips for a minute, then deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth and I felt the cool touch of his metal piercing as he pushed me gently onto the bed. His tongue trailed down my neck and he sucked on the hollow of my throat. I moaned, and the sound echoed loudly through the room. He then continued on down, further and further, until we were engaged in sinful pleasure.

The next morning, I woke up in a semi-dark hotel room. I basked in the small patch on sunlight on the bed for a moment before I realized I felt a warm presence on my back, and promptly noted the strong muscular arms around my waist and the prickle of hair on my shoulder. I remembered the guy attached to my back was named Pain. Despite his name, he hadn't really been _that_ much of a sadist. I remembered meeting him at a local bar last night, sharing a bottle of sake, and finally hooking up with him. It was his muscles, and large chakra that attracted me to him. I had figured that with his body, he must have had great stamina, and that had been proven quite true. At that exact moment, Pein stirred. He removed his arms from my waist and stretched, his muscles flexing and his bones popping nosily as I turned around and looked up at him. His orange hair was as messily splayed as his relatively short hair could get, but it looked incredibly sexy on him.

"Sleep well, Naru?" He asked in his deep, sexy voice before kissing my forehead and pulling me back into his warm chest. I blushed, and nodded. We laid there for a long time, enjoying each other's company and warmth. "So, ready for another round?" He asked me, a smirk on his handsome face.

*End of flashback*

Naruto blushed and looked down, and everyone stared even harder at him. They wondered what could have possible happened to get that reaction out of the blond. "Uhhhhhh . . ." Naruto stammered dumbly. While he didn't have a problem with his sexuality, he wasn't publically out of the closet, and he'd prefer to tell people at the right time. This was _no_t the time.

"Naruto, it's important that you tell us everything" Tsunade said gently. Suddenly, Naruto harshly yanked Jiraiya forward and started whispering furiously in his ear. Jiraiya's expression started out as surprise, then came to an intense look, and settled on dumbfounded and confused.

"You seriously did that?" Jiraiya asked, and Naruto nodded. "This isn't some kind of joke, right?" the older man asked, a bit of desperation creeping into his voice.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like you've never done something like this before" Naruto said, frustrated.

"You . . . but I thought you were strai-"

"Not at all" Naruto cut him off. He still looked confused, but Naruto figured he could deal with it. Tsunade looked between the two men.

"Care to explain to the rest of us?" She asked, and everyone nodded as Naruto sent a pleading glance at Jiraiya. Tsunade didn't miss it. She beckoned Jiraiya forward, and he started to whisper into her ear. When he was done, Tsunade was gaping. She sent an incredulous look to Naruto, and he nodded. She coughed.

"Can you tell us anything else about him, measurements, maybe?" She asked her voice hard. Naruto turned beat red, and Tsunade quickly hurried to change her accidental insinuation. "Height, weigh, that kind of thing"

"Oh" Naruto said, visibly relaxing. "A little over six feet and three inches. Probably about a hundred and sixty pounds. Has the body of a swordsman, narrow hips and waist, but broad shoulders with a ton of muscles. He's probably not someone who fights with Taijutsu, based on the fact that he had only lean muscles, but is still fairly physically strong. And he's the kind of person who draws unwanted attention to himself, because of his neon orange hair, clothing, and piercings. Though the time I met him he didn't have the Akatsuski cloak on or anything. It was just standard black clothing" Naruto concluded. "Oh, and I'd guess that he's around twenty one to twenty three years old"

Fed up, Kakashi stepped forward. "Would someone please tell us what's going on?" He snapped, gesturing at all of the other shinobi waiting to hear exactly what had happened between Pein and Naruto. Naruto's friends glanced at him. He shook his head. He could not let them know he had slept with an s-ranked criminal, mostly because it was the one they were currently plotting to kill.

Jiraiya and the Hokage sighed. As the Nara would say, this would be troublesome. "Well, you see, this might not want to get out, the long story short is that Pain knows who Naruto is now" Tsunade said. Everyone nodded, and a few people were exchanging glances. "He may want to stay back, but . . . I think we might have another plan to consider" Naruto looked at her. What the hell was she talking about? "Anyway, Jiraiya, Naruto come with me for a minute". They followed her command to a much smaller fully sealed conference room off to the side of her office.

"Naruto, did you seriously sleep with him?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded. "I'm completely fine with it, but does this mean you're gay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm gay. But this isn't really something I want to talk about right now. Baa-san, what did you have in mind for me?" Naruto asked. He didn't mind his sexual orientation at all, or even being open about it, but the older man's stares mere making him uncomfortable.

"Well, I was thinking that . . . you could seduce him. He's obviously attracted to men, and you. I don't see any reason why he would have sex with you a second or third time. That would be enough for you to catch him off guard and finish the job" Tsunade said to Naruto. Both of the men just stared at her.

"You want me to seduce Pain?" Naruto asked, hesitation in his eyes.

"You can be serious! Naruto's sixteen, that guy must be at least five to seven years older than him, and this could put him into a lot of trouble! He could be killed or worse!" Jiraiya shouted. Naruto sighed.

"I'll do it Baa-san, but only if you want me to. And Ero-sensei, I'll be fine. It shouldn't be too hard. But how am I going to kill him? I can't hide a weapon; he'd find it as soon as the cloths came off. I suppose I could build a resistance to a poison, and kill him by kissing him with poison in my mouth or body, but that would take a while to get him in my bed again" Naruto mused. Tsunade pondered that.

"Poison should be the best method. Its reliable and you'll be quick to adjust because of the Kyuubi" Tsunade said.

"I guess that sums it up" The younger blond said, just about to leave

"Oh, and Naruto, try not to sleep with S-ranked criminals anymore, would you? It's sort of frowned upon to fraternize with the target" Jiraiya said.

"I can't promise anything. Didn't you know? They have amazing stamina!" Naruto said with a cheeky grin on his face. The two older people looked rather disturbed. The only thing they failed to notice was an impossibly small clay spider carefully wedged into a corner, listening in to their conversation.

Tsunade's Office

With that, they went back into Tsunade's office. Everyone stared, something the Naruto felt he was getting a little bit too comfortable with nowadays. "We've decided our plan of action. Naruto's going to poison Pain. He'll travel with a small party to the border, and then he'll will separate and complete his mission separately. Under these circumstances, we can't tell you guys the details untill after the mission." The Hokage said.

"Naruto will be gone for a month or two, to allow him to get close to his target. He will leave no sooner than three weeks, but after that as soon as information is leaked on his hiding spot."

"Wait! Shouldn't he go with a team, it's far too dangerous to go by himself. He could get killed!" Sakura said, worried.

"I'll be fine. I'm poisoning him in a . . . complicated way. He'll be suspicious if I show up with a bunch of Ninja" Naruto said, a slight smile on his face.

"Anyways!" Tsunade said, "I'll have a medic-nin show up to drop the poison off tomorrow morning. It should have instructions on it. Naruto, you have to be very careful to follow them, it could be highly disastrous if you don't. Anyway, you're not allowed to train for the next few weeks, or do any heavy exercise for that matter" Naruto sighed. This was going to be a boring two weeks for him. "You can tell your friends about if after the mission if you want." Tsunade finished. "Now get out of my office. I need a few bottles of sake"

Immediately following that, the group left. Naruto could feel them staring into his back. They exited the Hokage's tower, and Naruto started to walk down the street, "So, who wants to get something to eat?" Kakashi asked. Naruto turned and agreed. With that, the group of ninja went to a small barbeque restaurant a block away from the Hokage's tower. They might have gotten ramen, but they had too many people to eat there. They sat down and ordered, and started to talk.

"So, dope, any chance you'll tell us what happened?" Sasuke finally said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nope!" Naruto replied, much to the dismay of his teammates and peers. "It's personal, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to know anyway" Naruto said, even though he knew curiosity was probably eating them from the inside out.

After that, lunch went of pretty smoothly. They said their goodbyes, and all went to do their missions or train. Naruto, due to his bar on training, went home. 'This is going to be a long nine weeks' He thought to himself as he entered his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Asa Usa here! Thanks for reading, and I assure you, next chapter will be longer. This was just for you to taste. And now you know what Peins motives are! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Several dappled gray figures were evident, only their silhouettes and eyes visible.

"Leader-sama, I've figured out how their plan. They wish to poison you, Naruto Uzumaki is to complete the job" A man with onyx eyes said.

"How does he plan to do that?" The leader asked, his ringed purple eyes glowing in the shifting dull light like stars.

"He plans to seduce you . . . and poison you by kissing you with the poison in his own mouth. He is already building an immunity of it as we speak" The onyx eyed man said said. The man with purple eyes chuckled, and the rest of the group stirred uncomfortably. They still did not know why they were pursuing the blond, but they figured they would find out soon.

"You are dismissed" And with that, Pein released the jutsu. He sighed, and opened his eyes. It was late, almost morning, and the sun was just starting to nip at the black sky, turning it a lighter shade of black.

Pein was uncomfortable in the apartment he had rented for the next month. With its large window to face the forest, and open area it was too vulnerable for him, too open for attack. He was use to the colder environment of the Akatski hideout, and this town was too noisy, too plain for him. Almost too different from the noisy base with its rampaging members, and the silent missions he had done .

He just had to wait for a certain blonde to show up, and then he could go back to the base. Even if the members were annoying, it would feel good to be back home.

Soon, the blond Kitsune would be back in his arms. No. _His_ Kitsune would be back into his arms.

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked through the town, his travel bag in hand. In all, he looked like a normal civilian. No weapons were visible, his cloths were not of ninja standard, and he did not have his forehead protector on.

He was, however, leaving for an important mission: To kill Pein, the leader of the Akatski. His team was accompanying him to the Fire Nation's border, where he would separate from them and continue on to the small village where Pein was currently residing.

While Naruto was building an immunity to the poison, he had been grumpy and sick. The fact that everyone was asking him what he and Pein had done five weeks ago and how he was going to kill him only made things worse, no matter how subtle they'd tried to be when asking him. It was honestly annoying , and when they weren't annoying him, the were avoiding him. Something about him being like a _'Girl on her period'_. Bastards.

**Several Hours Later**

Suddenly, up above, Kakashi slowed. They were nearing the small village, and it was vital that Naruto was noticed as a traveler, not a ninja. "I guess this is goodbye, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Hn, don't fade away on me yet, dope. I still want that rematch" Sasuke said, his face unemotional as always.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun!" Came Sakura's good-natured reply, "Make sure you stay safe!"

"See you guys in two months," Naruto mumbled tiredly. It had been a long trip, and the poison had made him cranky without running for several hours.

With that, Naruto started to walk down the path, away from his friends. But he couldn't shake the felling that this would be the last the time he would see them- his teammates, his precious people- as friends. That the next time he would see them, they would be his enemy. And the scariest part was that he couldn't bring himself to care.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~) Opposites Attract (~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When he walked into town, Naruto noticed a few things. First, the adequately-sized town, noted to be named "Red Forrest", had no ninja shops or shinobi. It looked like part of one of the civilian districts in Konaha, but was quieter. There were bright colors and happy faces, small shops and bars; a happy place, but not exiting. It was a small piece of the world unaffected by the tragedies of the ninja surrounding them.

Naruto himself blended in. He had a fake, happy smile on his face and with his bright orange shirt and dark blue pants, he fit right in. After a small background check, he had managed to get into town. It was too easy. He had already requested several job interviews for tomorrow, but now he was currently looking for a small apartment.

After several boring hours, Naruto thought he found the right apartment. As it turns out, apartment shopping was hard. Harder than training or anything else he had done in a long time. You had to check for many things; hot water heater, proper electricity, and the rooms had to be decent.

While Naruto himself could deal with a not-so-nice apartment for a while because he wouldn't be living there for too long, in his mission, unfortunately, he was a person looking for work and a decent life here in Red Forrest.

So, after many long hours, Naruto found himself signing the contact to rent the apartment for the next few two months. It had a single bathroom right outside his room, a kitchen, and a living room. Small, but cozy. It was at the edge of town, and the windows in the kitchen looked out on the beautiful forest that surrounded the town. The rooms were dark and simple, with masculine colors and dark wooden accents. There was yellow light from the celing, and natural light from the windows.

Tomorrow, he was going to purchase a bed and a few other small pieces of furniture. The apartment had only a few small chairs, a dinning table, and a coffee table that the previous owner had left behind.

Sighing, Naruto lay down on a plush couch and closed his eyes, and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~) Opposites Attract (~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pein sighed at his desk. After many long hours of paper work he had finally managed to finish it all, and for the leader of a criminal organization it was a lot. Reports had to be sorted and filed away into cabinets, then secured. Suddenly, a small clay bird flew into the room, a small paper attached to its leg.

Pein was careful to inject his chakra into just the right place to avoid the explosion that would happen if he touched it without its consent. Deidara's creations were like that; if it didn't get a sense of your chakra and then analyze what you were doing, the creation would blow up. A risky but reliable method of keeping documents safe. And Pein currently wanted to keep his head, so he waited as the bird thought, and ultimately recognized, his chakra.

After a few seconds, the bird dropped the note and dissolved, leaving small specks of residue on the counter. Pein carefully picked up the paper and unraveled it. Inside was Deidara's chicken scrawl hand writing,

_Dear Leader-sama_

_It seems the nine-tailed fox Jinchuuriki is in town. As I said earlier, he is planning to poison you. The poison is from the plant called 'Envoye'. The leaves are used to create a purple juice, which slows down the victim's heart, and makes them drowsy. This will eventually slow down the victims pulse until their body suffocates from no oxygen. The leaf 'Pakra' is known to stop these affects from happening. It will neutralize the poison completely, but has to be taken just before or after the poison is injected. The method of poison is seduction_

_He has rented the apartment 1-C in the complex on the east side of 'Red Forrest'. He has four interviews for jobs tomorrow. He will be open for capture in the late afternoon._

_~Deidara_

Pein couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face, a rare sight for most people. He couldn't wait to see his little Kitsune. It had been awhile- almost six weeks now. Even if Naruto was trying to kill him, Pein was sure he could, by some means, win him over.

Now, the real question, where and how was he going to say hello without freaking Naru-Chan out?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~) Opposites Attract (~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto got up and brushed his bangs out of his face. It had been a long day for him. He had four appointments he had gone to, all job interviews. Two of them were office jobs, and the others were manual labor. After that, he had bought groceries and a new bed along with some covers. It was a double bed, because of what his mission entailed him to do. He also selected a desk, a few lamps, an end table, and a couch, all in dark colors and woods that matched his apartment, red, green and brown.

Naruto currently found himself making dinner, which was, of coarse, ramen. Shortly after that, he took a quick shower, and got ready for the night. He slipped on a tight blue wife beater, and black pants on. He was going clubbing, or drinking, to find his target, whichever club or bar he could find first. Just in case, he slipped a vial of the purple looking poison into his charm, a small vial strung around his neck. It looked just about identical in size and shape to Tsunade's necklace, which was currently tied around his ankle.

If he met Pein, he would secretly put the poison into his mouth, and kiss Pein. After that, it would only be a matter of seconds before Pein would be affected. He would get drowsy and his heart would slow until it eventually stopped. It was a subtle poison, and he had every intention of succeeding very quickly and getting back home.

The town was painfully small and slightly quieter than Konaha. To him, even with the natural beauty, this place would never match up to his home village. He quickly made his way into the street, until he found the closest bar; The Nightingale. It was an odd name for a bar he cogitated.

As he walked in, he noticed some things. There were only about ten people there; four at the bar and two groups of three sitting at tables. He walked over to the bar and sat next to a guy with an empty seat to his right. "So, I'm new in town- What's good here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah! You must be the new guy, Naruto Uzumaki. My names Rayne. Most of the drinks here are good, though I sugest the sake here, its great." The man, now dubbed as Rayne, replied.

"Awesome. Guess news spreads fast around here, huh?" Naruto replied. He quickly ordered some sake and waited for his drink while quietly chatting with Rayne. When his drink got here, Rayne left after they exchanged quick goodbyes.

After that, Naruto just stayed there for a while, occasionally getting another glass of sake. Just when he was about to leave and try his luck else where, though, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Naru-kun," a deep voice said from behind him.

**AN! Note.**

**Hey! I wanted to thank my awesome beta reader, AbyssQueen,(she did an awesome job!) and you guys for reading! Anyways, thanks for reading, and please, review!**

**~ Asa Usa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (Oops, forgot to do this in the first few chapters!) I own nothing but the plot! Everything else is owned by some other lucky person!**

**Thanks to my beta reader: **AbyssQueen

"Hello, Naru-kun," A deep voice said from behind him.

Naruto jumped and turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of carrot-orange hair, and ringed purple eyes. Pein was standing in front of him, a black cloak with red clouds wrapped around him and a ring on his finger; the kanji for zero inscribed on it. A perfect mirror of how he was the first time Naruto saw him. Last time, he had been enchanted. This time, he was relieved.

"Hello," Naruto said, a smile settling on his lips, "What are you doing here?" He asked Pein politely.

"Getting a drink," was the other ninjas reply as he sat down and ordered a bottle of sake and a couple of cups, "What about you, Naru-Kun? Here for the scenery?" The orange haired ninja asked.

"No, I'm here to relax for a while. So how have you been since I last saw you?"

"Good" Was the short reply. With the formalities out of the way, they made small talk, flirting with each other in a not-so-subtle way that would put whores to shame.

"Shall we go back to my apartment?" Pein asked. Naruto agreed, and several minutes later they arrived at Naruto's apartment building.

"Huh? You live here too?" Naruto said, slightly confused. This is where he lived, and they were going to Pein's house, not his.

"Yeah. Seem familiar?" Pein smirked. By that time, they were on the stairwell of the sixth floor. They stepped out into the brightly lit hallway, and Naruto suddenly felt himself being pushed into an apartment, trapped against a wall, and sandwiched between the wall and Pein's rock-hard body.

Pein's soft lips brushed his, and they clashed together in a matter of milliseconds. After a minute, Pein's tongue brushed against Naruto's lower lip, and Naruto opened his mouth, allowing the hot muscle to explore Naruto's mouth. The warm metal of Pein's tongue piercing sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and into the pit of his stomach. Several minutes later, they ripped apart, panting heavily, a thin line of shining saliva connected to their lips, before it split and dribbled down Pein's chin.

Pein's lips left a trail of kisses down Naruto's throat, until they stopped at his collar bone, sucking fiercely at the tanned skin, leaving a purple-red bruise, and moved to the hollow of Naruto's throat, planted a light kiss, and returned to Naruto's lips.

Naruto took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Pein's hips, and, taking the hint, Pein carried the blond off into the bedroom.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up to pair of hard muscled arms wrapped around his shoulders. When he remembered last night's events, he cursed silently. It was clear: he would have to get even closer to his target to poison him. The man didn't give him a chance last night to get the vial, and he couldn't get caught. He was completely open, and there was no way he could hide any weapons on his person, not with his clothing being . . . taken off at any random time.

When something behind him stirred, he took note of his surrounding environment and position. He was on a black bed, and upon closer inspection, he realized the comforter had red-orange leaves embroidered on it, and the sheets were the same color. The walls were a similar combination; black walls with red-orange trim. The walls themselves had all kinds of maps of them, but the brightest thing in the room was the window. It gave off a similar view from his, but instead of a ground view, he could see the tops of the mountains more clearly, and the red-treed forest below it.

Finally, the man behind him woke up. He turned around in the arms, and pressed a soft kiss on the orange-haired mans forehead. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

A soft unintelligent mumble was heard, before the groggy man decided to get up. "Good, but I need to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Nodding, Naruto got up and walked to what should have been the bathroom. Something told him this shower would only make him even sorer.

**Hey, it's been a while, but thanks for reading. I had a major medical scare, Its going to have to go on Hiatus, though, because I still have a few tests to endure, and a ton of work to make up. I'm only going to be updating every four or so weeks when I pick this up again, because of the two one-shots I'm thinking and planning to write, and re-writing my first story(the re-writes already up). (Not sure I'll post them though.) Anyways, thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW (Ill type faster! I swear)!**

**NOTE: On HIATAS**

**~Asa Usa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Because if I owned this specific story, you would bet it would be yaoi, with LOTS of Naruto Uke action :)**

**Thanks to my beta: Abyss Queen**

_Important! Must read!_

**I've changed some of the chapters (again)! So you may want to re-read the love scene in chapter 1, because it changes Pein's character completely. I decided he was too OOC, so I made him a more . . . sinister character and lover. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON WEATHER OR NOT YOU WOULD READ AN ALTERNITIVE ENDING. PLEASE! AS A REVIEW OR ON MY PROFILE**

**Also, this is un-edited. I'll have the edited version posted as soon as my beta sends it to me. :)**

An aching Naruto walked down the corridor leading to his apartment, his job offers were coming into play. He had not accepted any, mainly because he had realized there was a much _better_ job he could do for his mission. A bartender. A social job, perfect for people to confide to, and high chances to run into his target. Not to mention the Nightingale had an open shift from six to twelve on Saturday, Monday, and Friday. It was, in theory, perfect. So, after a hot bath, he set out to the local civilian book and coffee shop.

After buying a black coffee, it was standard social behavior to do so, he set off for the cooking section. After selecting a few books on how to make certain types of alcoholic drinks, and a scroll on different types of alcohol he set off to the human behavior and physiology section and after awhile he selected a scroll on alcohols effect on the brain.

By the time he had made his purchase and gotten home, it was just past noon. After making himself a quick lunch, he made a cup of tea and settled into a chair. After reading two of the drink making books , he began on the scroll of Alcohols effect on the brain. He learned about the long-term affects of repeated alcoholic behavior, the short term affects of intoxication, and what the different types of drunken behaviors. He noticed the darkening sky outside the glass window, and hurriedly began to get ready, because the

bars would be opening soon enough, and he wanted to be there early as to have a good impression on his hopefully future boss.

So he took a short shower, shaved the fuzz from his face, and neatly combed his hair. Sliping on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a plain white t-shirt, he quickly started to walk to the bar.

When he got there, it was five minutes until opening. Leaning of the frame of the door, he pulled out a book and tried to memorize a few more recipes before his boss got here. Exactly at six pm, a thin young man walked up. "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" he asked, to which the blond nodded.

"Yes, I would like to speak to this establishment's boss if he's available, please. I would like to apply for a job here" Naruto said politely. He knew this was the owner, and first impressions were very important in getting a job.

"That would be me" The man smiled while unlocking the door. "But aren't you a little young to be at a bar, much less working at one?" He ushered Naruto in, and they took a seat at a small table.

"I would like to think not, as I used to work as a part time sub for my friend back at my home town." It wasn't a total lie; he had subbed for Kiba a few times when the brunet got busy with a mission. After all, the only reason the poor teen had taken the job was because his mother wanted to teach him responsibly.

"Well, anyways . . ."

"Naruto"

"Well, Naruto, you seem like a good guy. So what can you make drink wise?"

"Well, I can make a few tropical and foreign drinks, but I focus in Konoha's specials" This caught the mans attention.

"Konoha? You aren't by any chance a retired Ninja, are you?" There was a slight fear being emitted in his voice, but it was greatly over shadowed by curiosity and business interest. A ninja could stop a bar fight _and_ attract more customers with stories from his adventures.

"Ah, I was in the academy, but due to a childhood illness, I had to drop out a year before graduation" Seeing the disappointment "But a few of my close friends taught me a few things. I never did get another chance to become a ninja, but I could pass the test if I wanted to." This was good thought the owner; not only did his background in the ninja arts make him special, but the young blond had a drink list with foreign and new things. That would work wonders for his business.

"Consider yourself hired. Can you stay tonight?" A short nod. "Good. A few things you should know. Pay day is on Friday, but you don't get much wage. The better you work, the more tips you'll get, obviously. Learn the regulars name fast, and you'll receive more orders and tips. Today I'll show you how to make the house specials, but you're going to need to make your own menu of your own person drinks. At the end of the night, I'll give you a sample of Kai's menu. I expect you to have a copy by tomorrow evening, so I can photocopy it for your first real shift on Monday. Attach a list of ingredients of each drink so I can price the drinks and order the ingredients. Also, I need a copy of your identification, so if you could let me see it before your first shift, you'll be officially hired."

Later that night, a vaguely fatigued Naruto stepped into his apartment. He had managed to remember all the house specials, especially because most of them were just one type of alcohol, like sake, but some of the combos were hard to make. Walking into his bedroom, Naruto sat down at his oak desk and set out a plank piece of paper, a fresh scroll, a bottle of ink, a calligraphy brush and a regular pen. Starting his draft was effortless; he simply made a list of all the drinks he could make, and then a small description to the left of what it was. After that, on another sheet of paper, he made an alphabetically ordered list of the ingredients.

However, an orange-haired Nin just kept popping into his mind. They way his tousled hair made him look marvelously sexy, and his strange eyes which held such a depth, such a beauty it was a wonder that people didn't turn to stare. When Naruto got ready for bed he switched his day clothing for a black nightshirt with an embroidered fox on the back in a deep orange, the same color as his pants, and went into his small bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

As Naruto hurdled himself into his bed, he wondered what he was going to do next with his mission. When he woke up this morning, he thought about killing the sleeping Pein, but, due to the fact of his dress state, he realized he couldn't keep a kunai or sword on his person, even if he got the chance to again. It would take awhile before he could earn the trust to be able to poison him. With that thought, he slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**AU Note:**

**Hey, thankfully I'm off HITIAS but as you know, it took me awhile. Would have been shorter, but you know, as other people are doing this too, now that exams came up! **

**I had this as chapter 5, but I decided to add it to this chapter to make things less hectic, and I just decided to add the new reviewers to the list and post it. . . anyways, it goes by post date**.

**2x2justfau** _chapter 5_

Thanks! That's a new comment! And by the way, I love your profile picture!

**Nazrita**. _Chapter 4_

Thanks! And I fully intend to continue this story, its just going to take me some time to re-start writing, and stuff.

**Iceheart15**_. chapter 4_

Thank you so much for reviewing! Anyways, I thought about having Naruto kill him in the morning when before he wakes up, but that wouldn't be a good ending, would it?

**itachisgurl93** _chapter 4_

Yes, Pein is defiantly smart enough, especially because he already knows what Naruto is doing, as seen in chapter . . .three …I think. Anyways, I'm glad you like it!

**deeb0123456789**. _chapter 4_

Don't worry, I have no intention of getting rid of my story! I like this specific plot too much!

**Shadows Curse** _chapter 3_

I intend too!

**yukinari**. _chapter 1_

I will, as soon as I finish my school work!

**XxKikikyxX**_. chapter 1_

Thanks!

**FallenBleedingAngel**. _chapter 3_

Same, and I will be back too writing soon!

**itachisgurl93**. _chapter 3_

Hmmm, a jealous Pein? I think that would be a _great_ idea!

**Iceheart15** _chapter 3_

True, I think if a guy I slept with, and ultimately loved/liked, I would be sad or angry, but I just couldn't see a sad Pein. Too OOC.

**Naruko-Uzumaki99**. _chapter 3_

Lol, is it good that its cute? I hope so . . .

**Nazrita** _chapter 3_

Thanks, I'm (very) happy you replied!

**Iceheart15**. _chapter 2_

Thanks for the review, and the critique! I've answered some questions in the story, but hey, some of this has to be kept hidden, or else it would be boring as hell to read. Anyways, I'm attempting to write longer chapters, but I'd rather go for quality, not quantity.

**Devil Dragon Angel** _chapter 2_

Thanks you very much!

**Sayuri-Yuuko** _chapter 1_

Lol, you're a yaoi fan, aren't you? And a bit of a romantic? Anyways, I really don't want it to be a Romeo Juliet story . . . cuz then they'd be dead . . . though the fact that Naruto would poison Pein and then stab himself from self-hatred is just . . . well, actually, a good idea.

**SimGurl** _chapter 1_

Thanks, I'm looking forward to writing more!


End file.
